


Treasure

by KrisN



Category: Assassins Creed Syndicate
Genre: Lots of interrupted sentences, M/M, Making up Excuses, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisN/pseuds/KrisN
Summary: " No no, i'm fine" Freddy said while taking some steps back " Totally fi-" then he stumbles in a chair and by instinct grabs Jacob's coat, which leads to the gangster way to close to his face."You sure you are alright? 'cause someone else could think that you grabbed my coat on purpose" Jacob says while giving him a playful smile, and Frederick heard his own breath hitsBloody hell, this men will be the death of himAlso:There must be something really expensive in Sargent Abberline apartment,  'Cause the most well know gangsters of London seems to have a special fascination for it...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hm...first fic guys, hope you enjoy, i'll probably comit some grammatical mistakes , but pls bear im mind that English is not my native language, anywaaay , hope U like it , and pls let me know if you do :]

"C'mon Freddy, It wasn't that bad!" Jacob says trying to calm down his friend, he had decided to pay a visit to Freddy , but things hadn't went in the way he expected, plus, he needs to at least try to defend himself! "I have not said anything that bad"

"Oh, you didn't?  I needed to proof that I was ME so i could enter the Central police department Jacob!" Freddy was this close to grab Jacob and shake him until he gets dizzy "And what was that you said about my mom? A beard woman? Really??"

"Fine, it seemed more funny in that moment" Jacob gives Freddy a shy smile and scratches the back of his head, and it left Freddy wondering how could someone known as a gangster look so damn cute- what? no, totally....not cute.

"I'm sorry ok? I mean, how would i know- _no Jacob , apologies, not excuses_ " This last part he says so quiet that Freddy thought that he wasn't supposed to have heard.             

"I just, it was a room full of cops, and all i could think was you, so when they asked me who i was i said your name, and you know, I thought it would be funny to play being you and-"  
"You were thinking about me" oh bloody hell, why had he said it out loud? And why was he smiling? Shit, he must be looking like a to red tomato! Get it together Frederick "I mean, your thinking about me made my day way more complicated then it should have been" He let a cough escape in the end, and really, that was what he consider 'getting together'? pathetic.

 "Hm....Are you ok freddy? " _No, he's definitely not_   "You look...Reder then normal" Jacob says while stepping closer

"No no, I'm fine" Freddy said while taking some steps back " Totally fi-" then he stumbles in a chair and by instinct grabs Jacob's coat , which leads to the gangster way to close to his face

"You sure you are alright? 'Cause someone else would probably think that you grabbed my coat on purpose" Jacob says and gives him a playful smile

Frederick could feel Jacob's breath against his cheeks, and felt his own hits

Bloody hell, this men will be the death of him  
  
  
  
But then he was saved by a knock at the door

"Sargent! There is..." A coop started to say but then stopped when he saw what was going on in front of him "What the..."

 And Freddy thought that he was saved, how innocent. 

"Can't believe you didn't looked you door!" Jacob whispers to Freddy , but not taking a single step back "Now he will think that-"

"He will think about the situation as exactly as it is" Freddy says and Jacob froze, and then Freddy took hold of Jacob's coat in both hands 

"He broke in my apartment while I was working and tried to steal my things, but before he could make his escape, I arrived, so he hid and tried to sneak away but i was able to catch him" Freddy told his officer "But Andrew, please do not enter my apartment without my permission again"

"Sorry Sargent , There is another lady who was shot, her body was found near thames, so they send me here to tell you this and take you to the crime scene because they think it mus be a serial killer..."

"Of course it is another serial killer, this city is practically made of then, right?!" 

"C'mon Freddy, where is your faith in the city?"Jacob says in a playfull tone 

"Oh, right, what we do with him?" Andrew asks while eyeing Jacobs " Should I help you taking him to the police station?"

"Oh, no, it wont be necessary, since he hasn't taken anything from me, just my patience" This last part he said looking to Jacob " I think he knows now that he cant steal from me, besides, the prison cells are full today, so lets give him a second chance " Sargent Abberline says and finally releases Jacob 

"Yeah, I mean, It was a stupid idea anyway, I mean, How could I have even thought I could steal from the might SARGENT Abberline and get away with it!"Jacob started talking really fast "Which by the way isn't what I'm doing right now-"

"Jacob! Just go already! " Freddy said trying to suppress a little smile, and then just watched as the gangster disappears through the window, but not after giving him a hat salute, like he was saying ' _well done'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god he jumped! " Officer Andrew says running to the open window "He must be dead!  We are in the last floor of a five floor building! But what the hell, why would he-"  
  
"Calm down Andrew, Jacob can be many things, but suicidal isn't one of them" Frederick says, and is very proud that his voice sounds firm and calm, since he is feeling quite the opposite in the moment. If Andrew had arrived 30 seconds late, well, the situation could had been way more awkward, or even dangerous.

"I'm sure there must be a cart with hay or something in the street, right below the window, or he just wanted to make a dramatic way out-he has a thing for drama, by the way-so he jumped, sustained himself using one of the rocks which were loose in the wall, and climbed his way up to the roof"

"Indeed Sargent,  that is a cart of hay right below the Window" Andrew confirmed his suspicious "But it doesn't seems like someone had jumped on it, and there is no hay in the street pavement, so he might have climbed, as you had said"  
  
"One last corpse for us to see tonight then" Frederick trys to easy his mood , but failing completely when he imagined the scene. Then he tried again, remembering that Jacob is a very good climber and would never have a death like that, but then he realizes that Jacob is going to die one day, and started to curse himself for not have kissed him while he could, and then he remember that it is a VERY dangerous thing to think about and put it aside in his mind.

 "Well, you had a crime scene to show me, right? "  
  
"Yes, but....Do you think he will comeback?" Andrew asked, full of concern  
  
"When he do, I won't let my guard off " And he mean it, he just need to get over this stupid...crush on Jacob, and who says Jacob would have kissed him back if he had had the guts to do so?  
  
And that's what he kept telling himself the rest of the night  
  
\- ------------------------------/--------------------------/-------- -  
  
The crime scene was really bloody, like officer Andrew had said, a pretty messy work. However, it seems like it won't be a difficult case, since he already have five testimunys of different witnesses who swears that the victim's boyfriend is the one who murdered her.  
  
But now that Freddy arrived at home, he is so tired that he barely maneges to walk to his bedroom without collapse in the floor. He just changed his clothes before drops himself in the bed.  But when he closed his eyes, the only that he could see was Jacob, and how good his breath feels against his cheeks. If officer Andrew had got to his house a bit late who know what kind of scene he would've witnessed,  maybe the Sargent pinned on the table with Jacob on top of him, maybe kissing each other, or maybe just really close to but only looking at each other, 'cause Jacob seems to be the tipe who likes to tease first, or maybe-he REALLY should stop thinking about that!  
  
So he started to think about the case instead, his mind suddenly became a mess of red and blood, the person who did that was really angry at the time, because what officer Andrew forgot to mention was that she didn't die with one shot, she died because of five shots, two in the head, on the eye and one in the right side cheek,  and the other three were spread in the bust area. But what Freddy could never understand is why, or more important, how, people reach this point of madness? Where you are so consumed by a felling that you start to think that killing is the right thing to do

  
Well, he really don't understand people sometimes, but one thing that he's sure is that tomorrow will be a very long day, he just hopes that Jacob got uglier, but for that first he should be ugly, which he totally is not, actually quite the opposite, so he should became less gorgeous, maybe a bruise in his face would do it.  
  
Ha, as funny as a joke, because who was he trying to fool? He would be worried sick abou him, every time Jacob shows up with one he feels the same sunk feeling in his belly, and a weird willing to take care of the injuries himself, but why does he feels that ? He met Jacob about three or four month ago, so why does he already cares so much about him?  He knows he isn't so self righteous like that, to the point of care so much about a person he doesn't know for at least 6 months. So why is Jacob the only exception?

So many questions, not enough answers. Even if he knows the answer to this last question is buried deep down inside his mind, he's to tired to go searching for them.  
  
Yeah, tomorrow is going to be a very long day, but maybe not as long as the nights.


End file.
